Puliendo la escoba
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Harry Potter tiende a convertir la rutinaria pulida de su escoba, en algo absolutamente erótico. Con la esperanza de llamar la atención de Draco Malfoy el entrenador del equipo aficionado de Quidditch del departamento de Aurores.LEMON. PWP.Oneshot/Drabble


"Eres un vulgar…¿lo sabias?" dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Pero le sonrió mientras limpiaba la cabeza de la escoba con una horrible lentitud.

"¿Qué crees que hago?" pregunto inocente.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" dijo Malfoy negando. "Eres un cerdo…"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Pulo mi escoba, eso es lo que hago"

"¡exactamente!, ¡Estas ahí sentado, sin camisa, puliendo tu escoba!"

"¿desde cuándo está prohibido?" dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza, y luego hundiendo los dedos dentro de la lata de pulidor de escobas marca Smith. Que era una pasta _blanca y espesa. _Y que Harry colocaba en la punta y embarraba en los lados del mango.

"¿te gusta verme pulir mi escoba?"

Draco gruño con el ceño fruncido.

"Por que soy muy bueno puliendo" aseguro Harry colocando la escoba entre sus piernas y manejándola para que Draco la viera.

"Potter…, te lo advierto."

"Opps…se ha derramado un poco de este limpiador…" dijo Harry haciendo un revoltijo con la pasta. Y comenzando a llenarse el estomago de blanco.

Draco cerró los ojos y se acaricio el rostro con exasperación.

"soy un travieso…" gimió Harry. "creo que el entrenador necesita castigarme…"

El rubio soltó una carcajada. Y luego dijo con un tono serio. "Potter. Eres un desastre, quiero que te desnudes de inmediato, y vayas directo a las duchas…"

"¿Por qué entrenador?, ¿Hice algo mal en el practica?"

"De hecho así es. La verdad Potter, es que cuando vuelas, parece que te comes la escoba con las nalgas. ¡Y eso!, me vuelve loco…"

Harry soltó una carcajada. Sin embargo, aventó la escoba hacia un lado. Y comenzó a deshacer los complicados nudos en el cinturón de sus pantalones de Quidditch.

"¿Cuál será mi castigo entrenador?" pregunto con un tono infantil.

"Oh ya lo veras." Aseguro Draco, quitándose la camiseta del uniforme, y tratando de quitarse lo demás. Pero las botas realmente eran un problema para ambos, hasta que Harry busco la varita y las maldijo de aquí hasta china.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Harry se sujeto la erección.

"¿Entrenador, va a probar _mi escoba_?"

"Lo lamento Potter…" dijo Draco con un tono de condescendencia. "Pero el que monta las escobas eres tu. Yo como el entrenador, solo me limito a revisar el equipo y mantenerlo en alto."

Harry rio entre dientes pero asintió. Se dio la vuelta dejando ver su trasero hermosamente redondo, y dejo que Draco le diera nalgadas hasta que sintió su piel escocer de dolor.

Luego, corrió sintiéndose como un chiquillo, en pelotas hasta las duchas.

Una vez adentro, Draco lazo un hechizo que hizo que se activara la regadera de uno de los cubículos. Potter entro como un niño obediente, y el rubio entro masajeando sus partes.

"Bien Potter. Ahora que lo sabes, solo hay una manera de hacer esto"

Harry sonrió. "¿Quiere que me incline contra la pared?"

"Así es. Quiero que abras las piernas, y te inclines contra la pared."

Harry lo hizo con dramatismo. Poniendo las palmas abiertas sobre las frías baldosas de la ducha. Y luego, arqueo la espalda, mientras abría sus grandes y musculosas piernas en una diabólica posición.

Draco sonrió. "bien Potter. Veamos que tal puedes montar…"

El rubio puso su erección en la entrada apretada de Harry. Quien gimió sintiendo que lo partían en dos.- de la manera buena eso es.

"Por dios…, eres tan grande…" dijo Harry rompiendo su personaje con pesar.

"Lo se…" dijo Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. "Como un _mástil_"

"Como la maldita escoba" se quejo Harry.

Draco soltó una carcajada y asintió. Pero eso fue lo último lógico de su discusión. Por que Draco lo penetraba con maestría y con fuerza. Hasta el fondo, y eso era algo que Harry amaba demasiado como para discutirlo.

Harry apretó los músculos en un intento de retener la erección que lo penetraba. Gimiendo sonoramente con el rostro pegado en las heladas baldosas. Draco salió de su apretada entrada y volvió de inmediato, forzando a ambos contra la pared con mucha más fuerza.

El cuerpo de Harry sintió como sus pezones se apretaban de inmediato, y su pecho se congelaba con una placentera sensación. El agua caliente caía alrededor de ellos como una cascada. Harry vibro con los escalofríos que lo asaltaron dividido entre ambas temperaturas.

Pero luego Draco lo mordió en el cuello como advertencia. "Voy a hacerlo Potter"

"¡No!" se quejo Harry de inmediato. Pero estaba demasiado aturdido por el placer como oponer mas resistencia.

"Oh si lo hare…" dijo Draco con una carcajada.

Draco se detuvo unos breves instantes, salió de las profundidades de Harry. Y lo tomo con fuerza por detrás de las rodillas. Haciendo que Harry casi callera de cabeza en contra del muro. Pero no podía quejarse esta vez, Draco le había advertido al menos. Así que en una impresionante demostración de su rapidez como buscador. Harry paso de inmediato los brazos detrás del cuello de Draco así, evitando perder el equilibrio y quedando en la posición mas precaria.

De espaldas en contra de Draco, colgando de su cuerpo, y a merced de su fuerza física. Lo cual fascinaba al rubio infinitamente. Su pene erecto completamente desatendido pero la posición le permitía una pequeña libertad.

Y cuando Draco comenzó a buscar su entrada, Harry forzó una mano para buscar detrás de sus testículos y ayudar de alguna manera. En un rápido y certero movimiento, Draco lo penetro de nuevo. Y el moreno pudo regresar su mano al apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Draco comenzó a levantarlo y dejarlo caer en un ritmo placentero. Mientras el pene de Harry se sacudía hacia arriba, y luego abajo, imitando el movimiento del coito, chocando deliciosamente en contra de su propio estomago. El rubio aumento la velocidad haciendo que sus piernas y caderas chocaran frenéticamente con sus nalgas. Los ecos en la ducha retumbaban con el "plap" de cada penetración.

Harry sintió como sus hombros y su cuello eran lamidos en fervientes besos. La presión en su estomago se retorció, y su corazón dio ese misterioso vuelco de felicidad, de emoción…

Su miembro libero la lluvia de brillantes gotas blancas que se perdieron con el agua de la ducha. Pero Harry apretó el abrazo en el cuello del rubio, y retorció las piernas apretando las manos que lo sostenían de las rodillas.

Draco gruño sonoramente, y Harry sintió su interior ser llenado de una tibieza indescriptible. Era perfecto.

Usualmente, cuando estaban envueltos en esta posición. Al terminar, el sistema simplemente se caía a pedazos. Lanzando a Harry y a Draco en contra del suelo húmedo. De alguna manera Harry odiaba golpearse y resbalar por las baldosas. Pero el rubio como siempre había comenzado a burlarse a carcajadas.

Harry le golpeo el brazo. Y Draco dejo de reírse con un suspiro.

Al parecer nunca se iban aburrir del juego de las escobas, en el vestidor del equipo de Quidditch de los Aurores. Era un juego genial, después de todo. Siempre terminaba más o menos así. Desnudos, golpeados pero muy satisfechos.

The end.

Notas:

Un pequeño One shot (rayando en drabble).. Escrito originalmente para el reto #14 del Harryton. Mejore la escena mucho más que lo publicado ahí. Porque a falta de tiempo, pues me quedo más cortó originalmente. Pero como decidí publicarlo aquí, lo mejore.

Burrfff he estado en un modo muy Potter. El Harryton combinado con el musical de Harry Potter. (el cual amo, y llevo días viendo una, y otra, y otra vez como maniaca). (Que si no lo han visto, deberían buscarlo AHORA en youtube, lo encuentran subtitulado –A Very Potter Musical).

Me dio la **obsesión**…, quiero mi cortaba de Slytherin, y quiero una mochila nueva de HP. Y quiero ver las pelis. Y sobre todo, he leído Fanfics como estúpida.

Cientos…y cientos de fics, extremadamente largos. Estoy de vacaciones, y leo hasta que amanece, luego duermo unas horas, y sigo leyendo.

Y si…tengo ganas de escribir…(un poco).

Me enamore del Fandom de nuevo -o-.


End file.
